


Into The Void

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Rey enters a strange world when she touches an old relic of Jedi's past._____Requested as a commission on tumblr, if you'd like to commission me for writing, contact me on tumblr via http://saintkaldwin.tumblr.com/





	Into The Void

It was dark, but Rey felt something calling her name and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.  "Hello?“ She said as she decended the stairs into the old basement.  No response, though she didn’t know what she was expecting.  It was dark and everything had a thick layer of dust on it,  _Maz must not come down here much_ , Rey thought as she scanned the room.  
There was an old chest deadbolted shut and it piqued her interest.   She approached slowly, it felt like she was being watched.   She knelt in front of the chest and opened it carefully, slowly, as if whatever was calling her name was hidden away inside.  But there were just trinkets, odds and ends.   
  
And a weapon.   
  
She knew what this was, it was referred to as a lightsaber, or a light sword. It was the weapon of the old Jedi order.  She reached out for it and felt a tremble in her hands as everything went dark, Maz’s basement fell away and every memory she had ever known was replaced with burnt black rock and whispers of forever.   She turned around “Hello?” She shouted “Is anyone here?”   
No answer, she couldn’t hear the patrons upstairs anymore, the silence was almost deafening.   
“Please” She said   
“Somebody help me! I don’t know where I am”   
She felt a breeze behind her and a voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand   
“Don’t worry Rey, you’re safe.”  The voice said, she turned to face a man dressed from head to toe in black, He must not be from Jakku, he’d be burning up.   
“Who are you?” She asked “Where am I?”  
“We’ll get to that soon, but know that you are here for a reason. And that” He indicated the light sword   
“That is part of your destiny, as is what I’m about to give you”  
Rey backed away “What are you talking about?”   
“You have been lost for so long Rey, stumbling on the sands of Jakku and living your life one scrap at a time hoping for a better life.  I want to give you that chance.”  
“But… why, why me? I’m nothing special. I’m nobody”  
The man looked pensive for a moment before reaching out for her hand “You are, and always have been somebody.  Take this gift, and find a new path.  _Your_ path”   
  
Rey felt a stinging in her hand that lasted almost a minute before it disappeared completely, along with the strange man. Where once her hand was bare flesh, occasionally stained with sand, now was covered in some kind of symbol.


End file.
